Various forms of portable sprayers have been heretofore provided. However, most portable sprayers have included manual pumps for maintaining air pressure therein and considerable time and effort must be expended in order to maintain the desired air pressure within a tank of reasonably large capacity by means of a manual pump.
Although motorized sprayers have also been provided, motorized sprayers are usually of such weight and bulk to render them inoperable as portable devices.
Accordingly a need exists for a motorized sprayer including a reasonably large capacity pressure tank and a motorized compressor for pressurizing the tank, but which is constructed in a manner rendering the sprayer of lightweight construction. In this manner, the sprayer may be utilized in the vicinity of a suitable power source for operating the compressor, and yet may be pressurized while in the vicinity of the power source and thereafter readily transported to a remote location for spraying operations.
Various forms of sprayers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,141,243, 2,275,594, 3,016,200, 3,023,969 and 3,940,065.